The Afterglow
by Jayno
Summary: It was simply stunning like they knew it would be.  Set 10 minutes after Blaine and Kurt's first time.  Rated for safety sake. Please review


The Afterglow

_Okay __so __I __know __that __there __have __been __a __few __stories __about __what __happened __after __Blaine __and __Kurt's __first __time, __but __I __decided __to __throw __caution __to __the __wind __and __righ t__one __anyway. __I __don't __own __Glee __at __all__ – __just __a __huge __fan. __Especially __of __these __two. __Please __enjoy __and __review._

Blaine Anderson wasn't prone to exaggeration at least not about anything that really mattered. To say that he loved Kurt Hummel more than anything was true. To say that he was terrified when his beautiful boyfriend stood on the empty stage in front of him and said he wanted to go back to Blaine's house is an understatement. To state that tonight, here with Kurt wrapped in his arms after they made love for the first time was the best day of his life is a scientific fact.

He had known before tonight but now he was even more certain; Kurt was going to be his one and only, his everything.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt mumbled snuggling further into Blaine.

Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arm and kissed his forehead "I was thinking about you."

Kurt looked up capturing Blaine's lips on his "but of course" he chuckled. Kurt looked in his boyfriend gorgeous eyes "what about me" he paused "what were you thinking about me?"

Blaine smiled and pressed his forehead to Kurt's "Just how amazing tonight has been so far. How much I love you; that I'm glad we waited." Blaine laced his fingers in Kurt's "And that I want you to be my one and only Kurt, you and me against the world, forever."

Kurt blinked away the tears threatening to fall "I like the sound of that. I want that too. I was so scared that I had lost you after…" he hesitated.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand lingering there for a minute "I would have understood if you never wanted to see me again, I would have been devastated but I would have understood."

Kurt could see the pain in his boyfriend's eyes. "Hey let's not talk about that, it's water under the bridge. I love you Blaine."

"Kurt I love you too, so" kiss "so" kiss "fucking" kiss "much!"

Kurt chuckled quietly, after a few moments he bit down on his bottom lip and looked straight down Courage he thought to himself. "How was it for you?

Blaine kissed Kurt "Baby it was amazing. I had to think of unsexy stuff so I would ah… last longer" Blaine blushed "You have ruined my Kurt Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow quizzically

"How am I supposed to concentrate on anything when all I see in my head is us making love?"

Kurt gasped "You'll get used to it." They both grinned embarrassment forgotten.

"How was it for you Kurt?" Blaine held his breath.

"It was magical sweetie; you were amazing, like you are at everything. Is there anything you're not good at?"

Blaine smiled "holding my liquor." They stared at each other and laughed for a good 3 minutes. Kurt's eyes slowly began to close.

"Go to sleep baby" Blaine whispered lovingly.

Kurt shook his head "No, I want to stay awake and lay with you, like this" he tightened his grip on Blaine. Blaine once again ran his fingers lightly over Kurt's arm. A few minutes passed in beautiful silence.

Blaine parted his lips preparing to speak "Are you hungry baby?" Kurt nodded slowly opening his eyes. Blaine went to get up but was stopped by Kurt's vice like grip. "Kurt if you want me to get you something to eat, you have to let me go." Kurt continued to hold on, Blaine smiled "I'll be back soon." Reluctantly Kurt let go but only because he was hungry and the promise of food was too tempting.

The door clicked closed behind Blaine and Kurt closed his eyes sighing. _The __best __night __ever_ Kurt thought. All his fears about Sebastian were gone, not just because of what he and Blaine had done (although that was part of it.) But because they had shared a connection, they gave each other something that no one else could take from them and they had declared their love for each other. Kurt rolled his eyes at how clichéd he sounded. _Sometimes __the __most __clichéd __sayings __are __true,__I __mean __that's __why __they __are __clichés __right? _Kurt nodded happy with his justification for his momentary lack of originality. Slowly Kurt sat up and scanned the room, clothes were everywhere. _Time __for __some __romance _he thought. Wearing only his boxers quickly he folded his clothes and threw Blaine's into the hamper. Switching on the bedside lamp he walked over and turned off the main light, the effect of which created a soft glow in the room. Next Kurt grabbed his I pod and placed it on Blaine's docking station scrolling down to the playlist aptly named B & K which contained a combination of both of their favourite songs, including of course Teenage Dream, Candles and Blackbird he pressed play.

Kurt scanned the room, it looked great but it was missing something. Rummaging through his satchel and found his light blue hot dot Marc Jacobs scarf and draped it over the beside lamp satisfied that the room now reached his impromptu romance standards Kurt headed back to the bed. A few minutes later Blaine opened the door; carefully carrying a breakfast tray he made his way over to the bed and placed the tray next to Kurt who on seeing Blaine's arrival sat up. The food looked beautiful; a bowl of strawberries sat on a white china bowl, two glasses of orange juice sat side by side, opposite them was a plate of grapes and watermelon. It was all topped off with a gorgeous pink carnation in full bloom placed in a glass.

Kurt smile widely "this looks amazing Blaine." Kurt reached over and kissed Blaine who was sitting next to him.

Blaine smiled popping a grape in Kurt's mouth "The room looks great."

Kurt followed Blaine lead and feed him a strawberry "do you like the music?"

Blaine cocked his head slightly listening to the music at that moment Blackbird started to play "I love it, and I love you."

_The__End_

_Not __100% __happy __with __this __but __never__mind. __Many __do __another __chapter, __let __me __know __what __you __think __ok?_


End file.
